Divine Hierarchy
Divine Hierarchy refers to the chain of beings on the Mortal Plane from the High God to the lowest Mortal. This hierarchy explains a general difference in levels of power and influence between the various beings of the Mortal Plane. Creator See: The High God The Creator classification is epitomized by the High God who created the Realms of Creation, starting with the Mortal Plane. All power in the Mortal Plane is derived from the High God and her Divine Blood. Lesser Gods See: The Gods of Light, The Gods of Darkness, The Grey God The Lesser Gods were created to give Mortals the choice between good and evil, allowing them to create their own fate and earn their place in the Astral Plane after their deaths. The Lesser Gods were primarily divided into two Pantheons, the Gods of Light, and the Gods of Darkness. Eventually, the Grey God was created to serve as the God of Balance and mediate between the two pantheons in the High God's stead after she vanished from the Mortal Plane. Titanic Construct See: Divine Beast The Titanic Constructs were beings of immense power created by the Lesser Gods to wage war on the Mortal Plane. The original Titanic Constructs, the Divine Beasts, were also the most common. Divine Beasts were created by imbuing animals with Divine Blood and using Divine Energy to change them into larger and more powerful beings. Some Titanic Constructs were given enough power that they could even threaten Lesser Gods. Emissary See: Seraph, Herald Emissaries were the winged messengers of the Lesser Gods. The gods of Light had the angelic Seraphs, while the Gods of Darkness had the demonic Heralds. Emissaries were Mortals gifted with large amounts of Divine Blood. This allowed them to generate their own magic unconnected to any of the Lesser Gods. They also were able to communicate with the gods whose blood created them. Before the Pact there were hundreds of Emissaries, while after the Pact there were only allowed to be two (this rule was not always followed). Emissaries were immortal due to the large amounts of Divine Blood that they carried, but this also rendered them infertile. Blood-Bearer See: Demigod Blood-Bearers were either Mortals who were imbued with small of amounts of Divine Blood or their descendants. The largest group of Blood-Bearers were the Demigods, the survivors of the Battle of the Great Chasm who ingested the blood of Arra, the Goddess of Light, in order to heal from their grevious wounds. This gave them a variety of magical abilities, some of which were passed down to their descendants because they did not have enough Divine Blood to become infertile. Champion See: Paladin, Demon, Balance Monk Champions were Mortal Warriors who served the Lesser Gods. Champions were not given Divine Blood, but were rather imbued with Divine Energy, giving them superhuman strength and some magic powers. These changes were directly tied to the Lesser Gods, and with their deaths the powers would disappear. Most Champions had longer than average life-spans, and Demons could live forever due to the undead-like nature of their transformation. Mortal See: Human, Accursed Mortals were the basic form of sentient life on the Mortal Plane. It was for the salvation of Mortals that the Lesser Gods were created, leading to all of the other beings in the Divine Hierarchy. If humans fell to the Gods of Darkness, they become Accursed, living corpse-warriors that would not decay or die of old age, but knew nothing but pain and violence until they were destroyed or turned into Demons.